Two all vegetable oil fat compositions comprised of four types of fatty acid oils disclosed recently are those of Richard C. Theuer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,265, issued on Aug. 4, 1981, and Arthur W. T. Rule in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,663, issued on Sept. 30, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,626 issued on Jan. 26, 1988. Both of these fat compositions are also particularly for use in infant nutritional products.
The all vegetable oil fat compositions disclosed by Theuer have the following components, wherein percentages are calculated on a weight percentage basis of the fat composition:
(a) 20-50% of a palmitic acid oil selected from palm oil,
(b) 10-45% of a lauric acid oil selected from coconut oil, babassu oil, and palm kernal oil,
(c) 10-25% of an oliec acid oil selected from oleic oil or olive oil,
(d) 0-20% of a linoleic acid oil selected from corn oil, soybean oil, safflower, and sunflower oil,
the amounts of such oils selected being such that the fat composition contains, per 100 parts by weight of fatty acids present as triglycerides,
(i) 18 to 28 parts of palmitic acid PA1 (ii) 28 to 46 parts of oleic acid PA1 (iii) 6 to 16 parts of linoleic acid, and PA1 (iv) the aggregate of palmitic acid and oleic acid exceeds 50 parts. PA1 (i) 18 to 26, preferably 18 to 24, advantageously 18 to 22 parts by weight of the sum of palmitic and stearic acids, PA1 (ii) 7 to 25, preferably 15 to 22, parts by weight of the sum of lauric and myristic acids, PA1 (iii) 28 to 44, preferably 30 to 36, parts by weight of oleic acid, and PA1 (iv) 17 to 22, preferably 18 to 20 parts by weight of linoleic acid.
Theuer does not show the range of stearic acid in such fat compositions and does not give any absorption data for his disclosed all vegetable oil fat compositions.
The all vegetable oil fat compositions disclosed by Rule have the following components, wherein percentages are calculated on a weight percentage basis of the fat composition:
(a) 25-35% of a palmitic acid oil selected from palm oil,
(b) 27-30% of a lauric acid oil selected from coconut oil, babassu oil, and palm kernel oil,
(c) 13-25% of an oleic acid oil selected from olive oil and oleic oil, and
(d) 22% of an linoleic acid oil selected from soybean oil, corn oil, safflower oil, sunflower oil or cottonseed oil, or 22% of sunflower oil plus 2% of safflower oil, the amounts of the oil (and 0-2% lecithin) being such that, per 100 parts by weight of fatty acids, the fatty acid composition is: